Loving You Hating Me
by Majokai Yukiko
Summary: Kurei X Recca


Loving You Hating Me

Loving You Hating Me

A Kurei X Recca songfic

Recca held up both his arms as he let the guards cautiously searched his body for any signs of weapons. 

"There's no need to search him." A low voice spoke up as its owner slowly walked into the dimly lit corridor. Recca put down his arms and dusted himself. 

"What a pleasant surprise," and with a slight movement of his sleeve, the masked man dismissed the guards before turning his attention back to the teenager in front of him. 

"So, may I know why are you here for, Recca?"

"Kurei," The younger flame-caster looked calmly into the aquamarine orbs of his half-brother's eyes. "We need to talk."

We've hit those depths again

Playing black games again

Kurei pushed open the oak doors to his room, inviting the younger man in with mock courtesy. 

"You don't have to do this, Kurei." Recca said as he walked into the room. 

"I have no intention of killing you before our battle in the Urabattousatsujin." The older man calmly removed his mask and placed it on the mantelpiece. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know exactly why you hate me so much, other than the fact that I was born to the wrong place at the wrong time."

Kurei curved his lips to a smirk. With his back still facing his half-brother, he replied.

"Wrong place at the wrong time huh? Funny the way you put it. You should never be born at all."

Black mellow lies 

And the narrowing of eyes

Recca wetted his lips nervously as he looked at the back view of the other flame-caster. How many times had he asked himself the same question over and over again? The only clue he had to his question was that he felt the need to find out the real reason behind Kurei's hatred. But was that enough reason for him to throw away whatever common sense he have and walk straight into Kurei's mansion, knowing fully well that he could die here anytime?

Playing those games again

You hold the reins again

All these were just so sickeningly familiar. The question of 'why' that he kept asking himself day and night. He hated Recca for many things. For taking away all that he and his mother had, for having the childhood like everyone else, instead of one plagued by insults, humiliation, betrayal and loss. Like his own. 

Kurei could fell the other man's breathing behind him. Close, very close. If he were to attack now, could he be fast enough to avoid it?

"What's the reason, niichan?"

Kurei clenched his teeth in anger. 

"I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU!"

"I'm glad you said that." Recca replied, encircling his arms around the older man's waist. "I don't want a brother like you too."

But then I turned the card

And you know I hit hard

"What…what do you mean?' Recca smiled at the question. 

"I don't know." That's true enough a reply. He did not know the answer himself. It just occurred to him that he had wondered many times how would Kurei react if he ever tried hugging him. Kurei had not tried to kill him; that's one thing he had found out for sure and he was please with his findings. How pleased; that's another question on his mind. 

Loving you hating me

It's the other side of love

It's the side that you don't want to see

"Get away from me, you human leech!" Kurei shouted, remembering the cameras placed all over the mansion. God knows exactly how many people had just witnessed the scene a few moments ago. 

+++

Raiha walked into the security room, only to see a crowd of guards gawking at the monitor screens in the room. 

"Raiha-sama!" A guard shouted, while the rest quickly turned around, blocking the ninja's view of the screens. 

"What's so interesting there?" Raiha commented smugly, withdrawing his katana from its sheath as the other people in the room began trembling in fear. With a quick flash of his blade, Raiha sliced neatly into two the wire of the mansion's main power supply. In the dark, he smiled.

+++

The two flame-casters had not bothered to look up when the lights went of. In the dark, they did not need to bother about who they are, or what happened to them in the past. All that matters then was the beauty of their similar aquamarine eyes and the explosive passion inside them when their lips met. 

It felt so right, Kurei thought. Their fingers were intertwined together while Kurei had one arm behind the teenager's back to prevent him from falling. 

Shaking your head that way 

It's so true when they say 

That love is a pain in the heart

A pain that pulls apart

Yes, it felt so right. Recca agreed mentally. But at the same time, there was this unknown nagging voice in his head, telling him that this was all a big mistake. The man he was kissing now was the same man who had wanted to kill him since 400 years ago and they being half-brothers were not exactly helpful in any case. But it was Kurei who regained his grip on reality first. Painful though it might seem, but they were certainly treading on the wrong territory. 

Kurei broke away from the kiss harshly and pushed the younger man onto the floor. Recca did not protest, but only to look at the Prussian carpet in silence. Choking back all sorts of emotions overwhelming in him then, Kurei threw back his head and laughed. Cold, hard…and sad. 

I'm breaking the rules again

You're breaking the hearts again

Pretend to despise 

When there's love in your eyes

Recca walked away from the mansion, turning around only once to catch a slight movement of curtains of the balcony of Kurei's room. 

Till we meet again, Kurei. 

And I'm loving you

And you're hating me

It's the other side of love

Kurei firmly replaced the mask on his face and walked out of his room. 

Till we meet again…Recca. 

It's the other side of love

~Owari`~

Author's note:

What happens when a bored fanfiction writer is being shut at home? What happens when a bored ALTERNATE PAIRING fanfiction writer is being shut at home? She gets so bored that she writes really lousy alternate pairing fics. Yeah, like this one over here. I don't exactly like the pairing a lot but…well, I am bored out of my nerves. C & Cs please!

Majokai Yukiko


End file.
